bolt_the_super_dog_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Speeding through life-DashxMaka
These puppies belong to Electriss&Abagail. They are three months younger than Thunder and Bolt's pups. Next generation DashxMaka Dash was the leader of his street pack, and Maka was his second in command. Dash was always cocky and had some crazy ideas, while Maka dragged him back down to earth. Makati had had a crush on Dash for a long time, and had tried showing it a bit at a time. Dash had a crush on Maka, but he missed her little hints and struggled to show his love for her. There was a time that Maka figured they would never get together. But with the help of a friend (Vinnie), Dash finally expressed his love for her. They then became mates at last. They didn't think they were ready for puppies just yet though. It wasn't until Bolt's puppies were born when they finally decided they were ready for pups themselves. A week later Maka became pregnant with puppies. But the streets weren't a safe place for a pregnant dog, Dash had to find a place to stay. He didn't want to ask his brother, they were to busy with their own puppies. So Dash and the gang set off to find a home for them. They soon came across a family of four who took the whole gang in. Dash had found the perfect place for his family. A month later, Nikki, Autumn, Ella, and Winter were born. Personalities Nikki: Nikki likes to be on top of the world. She's very energetic and daring. She's always off exploring one thing or another and getting into trouble. She wants everything to be about her and has her dad's cockiness. She's an innocent angel around her parents and others, but as soon as they leave, that's when she causes trouble. Autumn: Autumn is very quiet. He is perfectly happy having no one notices him and just stays in the back of a crowd. He loves to play though, and always joins in eventually. But if he's the center of attention, he'll freak out and mess up. He is very sensitive about what others think of him and can get torn down easily. Ella: Ella is a sweetheart who is always looking to cheer others up. She's a ray of sunshine in her siblings and loves to make them laugh. She's very innocent and loving, always taking the Optimistic positive side of things. She absolutely adores singing and will take any oppertunity to get a song out. She's a very friendly outgoing pup, but if a pup rejects her acts of kindness and is really mean.. Then she'll let the inferno out. Winter: Winter is a bit timid when it comes to dangerous things, but other wise he's fluffy ball of energy. He is very talkative and loves to just go on and on. But he knows when he needs to be silent and can be very stealthy. He loves playing games with others and can turn almost anything into a game. He's a real chewer and will chew up anything he can fit his jaws around. Appearances Nikki: Nikki is mostly a caramel color like her father. Her muzzle are a orangish salmon color. Her paws are a dark brown color. Her eyes are hazel and her collar is a ashy blue-grey color. Her ears are white and the tips are milk chocolate brown Autumn: Autumn looks exactly like his mother except for his muzzle is caramel and right back paw is Dark Brown. He has green eyes and his collar is a muddy brown. Ella: Ella is a mostly Tanish cream color with orangish salmon ears and paws. Her muzzle is a dark brown color. Her legs are a caramel color. Her left ear is floppy. Her eyes are brown and her collar is bubblegum pink. Winter: Winter is mostly white. He has a very light, almost white, brown muzzle. His paws are a very light, almost white, Salmon color. His eyes are blue and his collar is a light cyan color. Trivia Relationship with their cousins TBD Crushes Nikki: Autumn: Ella: Hurricane Winter: Family Dash: dad Bolt: uncle Thunder: aunt Cirrus: cousin Twister: cousin Cyclone: cousin Kaia: cousin Windi: cousin Whirlwind: cousin Misty: cousin Mystic: Aunt Halo: aunt Dara: grandma Ice: grandpa Maka: mom Friends TBD Fears Nikki: she is scared of hieghts. Autumn: alot of things including being the center of attention, bees, bears, bugs in general, spiders, and Big dogs. Ella: she is scared of loud noises. Winter: He is scared of most dangerous things Random * Nikki was named after her mother's old friend. * Autumn and Winter were both named after seasons * Ella was named after her father's favorite TV character * Nikki loves to mess with her brother Autumn. * Autumn likes to watch the big women in the house down yoga. It makes him feel relaxed. * Ella can't take it when someone doesn't like her or want to be her friend. * Winter absolutely adores playing fetch and will chase anything * Due to there already being alot of pets, Nome of the pups get to stay with their parents. But the people who adopt them live nearby Voice actors Young Nikki: voice of young Nala Teen/Adult Niki: voice of adult Kiara Young Autumn: voice of young Tod Teen/Adult Autumn: Young Ella: voice of young Kiara Teen/Adult Ella: voice of adult Nala Young Winter: voice of young Simba Teen/Adult winter: voice of Adult Simba Stories they're in Do you like these pups? Yes No Who is your favorite? Nikki Autumn Ella Wimter Niki and Autumn Niki and Ella Niki and Winter Autumn and Ella Autumn and Winter Ella and Winter I can't choose! Category:Abby's pups Category:Mix Breeds Category:Pups related to Bolt Category:Future Generation Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Shepherds Category:Female Category:Females Category:Male Category:Males Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon character Category:Baby puppies Category:German Shepherds Category:Abby's pups and kitties